


True Insanity

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Future, Insane Harry, MoD!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: Voldemort never knew what True Insanity was.





	True Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Complete cringe.

It was a bleak landscape. Building were rotten, old and crumbling into dust. The roads were completely deserted, pavements cracked and holes littering the ground. Only the sound of creaky wooden wheels were heard. And a single person’s voice.

_“London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down.”_

A wagon came into view, carrying dirty, filthy and terrified humans. A woman and child were huddled in the corner, clothed in shambles. A man covered in jewels and gold clutched desperately at the bars of the cage, tears running down his cheeks and mouth sewn shut. There was another child, laying half dead on the floor, with a third child sobbing near it. Twin sisters hung onto each other, whimpering as the wagon bumped and moved.

_“London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady.”_

And finally, a small figure was in front, pulling the entire cage along with a rope. His lips were spread wide in a grin, moving in time with the words echoing ominously. He was clothed in a black robe, black boots and black gloves. Black hair and pale white skin set off the shining emerald eyes.

_“Build it up with iron bars, Iron bars, iron bars.”_

The figure sung, voice causing the humans to flinch and whimper. The figure didn't even pause, continuing on, bringing the humans who everyone had already registered as dead to the middle of the city.

_“Build it up with iron bars, My fair lady.”_

There was an arena like area, burst through the middle of the clearing of debris. The figure yanked the cage closer, moving it till one side was almost hung off the pit.

_“Iron bars will bend and break, Bend and break, bend and break.”_

It turned around, moving to the other side, where there was a large crank attatched to the only solid wall of the wagon. The figure began to spin the crank and the solid wall moved, pressing inwards.

_“Iron bars will bend and break, My fair lady.”_

The humans screeched, all now pushed tightly against the bars of the cage, bones creaking and breaking, skin tearing and blood leaking. The bars abrutly moved upwards, allowing the humans to fall into the hole.

_“Build it up with gold and silver, Gold and silver, gold and silver.”_

The figure stared down at the panicking humans, head tilted to the side. It's hand rested on the lever right next to it. Slowly, it pushed the lever down.

_“Build it up with gold and silver, My fair lady.”_

Screams, horrible, gut wrenching screams left, barks of hounds flying, sounds of flesh shredding, bones shattering. It lasted for minutes, hours, days. No one knew.

_“London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, **M-y-y f-a-i-r l-a-d-y**.”_

As the day left and the terror inducing night set in, all anyone could see were bright, bright green eyes and a scary, toothy grin.


End file.
